


Somewhere in the Crowd, There's You

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, also remember how they both love musicals, and don't hold it against me, remember that - Freeform, the only warning is that i made it too fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Nora is finally released from prison, Ray has come to pick her up. The idea came to me when I was driving home today playing the “Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again” soundtrack and remembered that my faves love musicals. So here is them embarrassingly jamming out to what I was embarrassingly jamming out to.





	Somewhere in the Crowd, There's You

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe the absolute trash for Darhkatom that I have become. There is not nearly enough fanfic out there for them. I have a freaking ship type and they fit right in so I guess I should’ve seen it coming. This is set at a pretty undisclosed time whenever the heckadoodle Nora gets out of prison. That’s all. PS. this is my first foray with them so I promise to get better at writing their lighter moments.

All she had today was a small stack of books from Mona, all of Ray’s letters, and a spare change of clothes. She had apparently helped the Legends enough to warrant her release. Good faith and probably a good shag from Captain Lance had convinced Director Sharpe to release her into the Legend’s probationary care, specifically Ray Palmer’s. She still wasn’t sure what they were. He came to see her often, three times a week, the same time each day like clockwork. Mona would usually spy on them through the small window in the door, not because Director Sharpe asked her to, but because for some reason Mona was more invested in their relationship than anything else.

She had all of her things in one big bundle. When she left her containment facility she was fully expecting to be met at the elevators by Sharpe to take her up to the helipad to meet Ray at the jump ship, instead they escorted her out a side door, much to her confusion. After a collection of walked between her and whatever stood on the other side, a firing squad maybe? She finally realized what was going on.

There was Ray, leaning against a sports car looking handsome as ever in a leather jacket, with his ATOM suit probably tucked into a small hidden pocket. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked towards him, surprised to be able to walk so freely in fresh air. It felt good. Almost normal. Which she supposed that was what she was, almost normal. An ex-demon vessel being released into probationary custody of her sort of boyfriend-advocate.

“Nice ride, please tell me you stole it.” She raised an eyebrow.

Ray gave her a big goofy grin and pulled her into a bear hug. “No of course not this is mine.”

“There will be no grand theft auto while you’re on probation or really ever, Miss Darhk. That among other things are strictly forbidden and any infraction no matter the circumstances will land you right back into your old containment facility.” Director Sharpe’s voice cut through the moment she was letting herself have with Ray and she broke free from his hug.

“I understand… it was just a joke.”

“Limit those, too, we don’t want the Time Bureau to misunderstand your actions for something that may violate your parole.”

“Understood… director…” She swallowed hard and watched a Time Agent hand Ray a clear duffle bag full of what little belongings she had. He placed it in the trunk of the car and then opened the passenger side door for her. She slid into the seat and stared ahead, Ray exchanged some pleasantries because when was he ever actually unpleasant? And then he got back into the car and they were off.

“Where are we going? Where’s the jump ship?”

“Oh the Legends? They practically forced me out the airlock when we landed in Central City and left me here.”

She raised a brow. “And you’re okay with that?”

“Well, I mean I’m sure if they need me they’ll know where to find me.”

“And where is that, exactly?”

“The beach, you Miss Nora Darhk, are getting some much needed R&R. I still own my share of a private beach and that’s exactly where we’re headed.”

“Okay, but please let me remind you that I have no clothes other than the ones I’m wearing, I definitely don’t have clothes for the beach, and honestly, if we had just gone to the Waverider, first we could’ve had all of it fabricated and I wouldn’t have to mentally prepare for the beach.

“C’mon, Nora, are you telling me you never went to the beach?”

She thought about it for a minute then shrugged. “I think my dad took my mom and me once when I was really little, you know pre-talking and pre-demon vessel thing. I’m sure my Minnie Mouse bathing suit and matching sun hat don’t fit anymore.”

Ray smiled. “This is part of the fun, don’t worry, we’ll go shopping and then we’ll head to the beach. Just sit back and relax, I’ll play us some music.” He fiddled with the control center on his car for a minute until something came on. 

Nora leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes. As the song progressed it sounded so familiar but she hadn’t heard it in probably over twenty years. She opened an eye to see Ray obviously singing along. She didn’t recognize the voices but she did recognize the lyrics.

“Ray… is this ABBA?”

Ray stopped his best Cher impression and nodded. “Yeah! They came out with another ‘Mamma Mia’ movie this year and it actually pretty good. This is the movie soundtrack’s version of ‘Super Trouper’, my favorite and honestly most underrated song of the entire album.”

Nora broke out in a grin, reaching back to the memory of her 14 year old self at Jitters singing Oklahoma with him. That’s right. He loved musicals too. “Turn it up.”

“What?” Ray asked.

“I said turn it up!” She felt herself letting go more and more as they drove further and further away from the Time Bureau.

Ray grinned. “Yes, ma’am!” He turned it up a bit more and resumed singing. Nora joined him and sang along. He started moving his head to the beat and she joined him in that as well. He could stay like this with her for the rest of his life.


End file.
